Known office supplies include a number of marking, flagging, and/or highlighting products. For example, tabbed partitions (e.g., dividers inserted between sets of pages with tabs protruding from the pages), such as those described in U.S. patent application No. 2003/0178837 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,614,838 and 4,970,984, provide a way for users to mark certain pages or sections for ease of reference. Flags with an even greater customizable placement, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,149, 4,898,115, and 5,283,091, provide a way for users to mark specific locations, lines, and/or words. The '091 patent describes the well known “sign here” flag, with a temporary adhesive for temporary use and subsequent removal.
Known office supplies also include translucent colored ink marking pens or “highlighters,” which can mark existing indicia and the surrounding area with a colored coating, leaving the indicia legible and emphasized. Highlighters are very common office tools, but suffer from a number of drawbacks, such as seepage to the other side of a page and/or onto the next page. Highlighter pens are also permanent, which can be a desired attribute in some contexts, but is often another drawback. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,777 discloses transparent colored sheets that can be affixed to cover subject matter desired to be marked or highlighted and extend to the margin of the page to be visible when the book is closed. The strips in this patent are provided individually, each on a release backing of a larger size.
It is desirable to provide an improved highlighter arrangement.